The family is a person
by Jacob Edward Lee Hatter
Summary: After the crime Norman Bates was locked up while his old house is being knocked down and a family has built a house and Norman has broken out and is on his way back to kill the family and to return home.


PSYCHO II: the escape BY: Hallowonka Crane

One bright and shiny day Norman and "Mother" escape from the mental hospital while

The history of their house and the famous BATES MOTEL were destroyed and buried under a little

Small house where a small family lived .Meanwhile Norman and again "Mother" was almost to the small house someone everyone thought that was mental saw Norman walking down the street.

And next the man yelled "Help he is out, he is out I tell you all, he is out." But every on just ignored him because the news was not out yet because they did not want panic across the country and yet did not know the whereabouts of them. So Norman went to a little shop around the corner called MRS. KERS DRESS SHOP AND WIG SALON

Norman went in and bought

A dress that looked just like the one he used to wear.

And an old gray wig to go with it. Then the family was cooking their supper for that night and the little girl Emily (the daughter) asked her father "Daddy who is Norman Bates?" And the father looked down at her with concern or worry and bent down on his knees and asked "Sweetie where did you hear that name?" Then she said shaky and scared " The big girls in my d-dream showed me a house that was like a mansion next to a small motel with an old lady sitting in the window of the house not moving just looking a-at us but we could not see her face and one of the big girls whispered to the other girl hey it's Norman Bates and he was dressed up like a girl in a d-dress and the lady in the window was not there anymore and he stabbed one of the big girls alot." As she was crying hysterically the father hugged her in his strong and hairy arms embracing his little girl. While Norman went to an old store called BOB'S RESTRAUNT WARES so he went in and the man at the desk looks at him in a weird and accusing way but Norman just ignored him and started rummaging through the different verities of knives

"Where are you my little buddy, now where are you my utensil" he whispered in a sinister and deep manor voice.

"Ah there you are just like mothers other one; she will never notice that it was taken away"

"Norman where is my knife?"Norman yelled

"Mother not in the store people are staring "he whispered

"Let them stare I want it NOW!"He said

"Hey buddy what are you doing back there?"The manager said" Now if you're going to do all of that yelling you just get you rear end out of here"

So he bought the knife and ran home.

Then suddenly there was a loud humongous knock at the door, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Mother I'm home" Norman said

"Hey stop fooling around and go away that is history and it was ages ago so leave us be" The father yelled. "Daddy I'm scared" Said Emily

Then Norman goes around back and makes a peep hole near the shower door and the mother walks in and starts to take a shower. So Norman puts on his dress and wig and goes through the back door and heads to the bathroom while the father (Charlie Reeds) was comforting his little princess. As Norman was walking to the bathroom door he heard the sweet sound of singing, but still went in and slowly locked the bathroom door and crept up to the shower or the bathtub and quickly swung open the shower curtain and Crystal (the mother) screamed and he stabbed her in her back, her kidney, and her breast. And she fell down bleeding hard with a loud THUD! And blood everywhere, and quickly the father barges into the room and sees his wife's mangled or slashed body while Norman hid in the closet. Then Charlie cried "No, No, No please god NO PLEASE NO, NO, NO not my shining darling Crystal" Then before he knew it he was stabbed in the heart and throat slashed by Norman because Norman realized that Charlie was A weak target.

Then Emily Screamed "Daddy!" and Norman ran after her as quick as a flash on a camera and got the little daughter Emily but the cops showed up before he could kill her and the sheriff yelled "STAND UP AND HANDS UP YOU BLEEPING PSYCHOPATH!" "Get off of me you filthy idiot, get your filthy dirty hands off of me". Then Norman was put into custody of the local police and his cell locked up titer with the brown blanket around him talking to himself as Norma Bates and was never let out until 17 years later but messed up again then was locked in the institution for the rest of his life of insanity until he died 10/23/96.


End file.
